shattered light
by vanished flame
Summary: after the war, naruto felt that there was more for him, well, it just so happens that he accepted this feeling and left. first attempt at him going there.
1. leaving

There is a saying that comes to mind at times, one can say things, one can do things, but there is always many that have to make them. there is always been an odd things about this world, the people like to change their minds so fast that it doesn't get them anywhere aside from becoming so ignorant that they think a normal person is a demon only because they hold one inside of them. hell, I have been on the receiving end of this as well. No, I don't know what it is like to have a family, or at least a real one anyway, I don't know what it is like to actually lose them, know what it's like to be held by them or anything of the sort. You see, I have been hated for being born and cursed with the seal of a demon being harbored inside me for all my life, it was only resent that anyone has come to accept me for me, aside from those with the same burden as myself that is.

Sigh, well I guess I should start by introducing myself. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I would use Namikaze as well, but, you see, I have become so used to only using Uzumaki that I find it hard to simply switch over to using both names now. I am a whopping 20 years old, I have fought in a war, defeated an undefeatable enemy, taken down a monster that the sage of six paths couldn't truly take down, and all for what? A couple moments of fame, a bit of glory, that's it. That is all I got in return to saving the entire world, only a few moments in the spotlight of my village, only bit of being recognized as someone worthy of the title of Hokage, only for it to be taken from me, by my own sensei who gave the title to none other than Sasuke Uchiha, a no good traitor that I had gotten back after beating him.

The other villages, they acknowledged me, but only because they didn't know about me before, or what I had become. I bet that if they knew what had happened out there in the final fight, they wouldn't be this friendly with me at all. While B, a Jounin of cloud, and a brother in arms, would most likely still be friends with me, as well as the team that he taught, I doubt that any others would for sure, maybe Gaara and his family, but he had a family now.

Heh, yeah the monster of the desert has a family, a loving one that doesn't consist of only his sister and brother anymore. He had a wife, and two daughters so far. They welcomed me, that's for sure, but I just didn't want to be a burden on them or buy into their life, he deserved to be happy, and if Matsuri gave him that life, then I won't interfere just because I am somewhat lonely in this world full of people.

There were others as well, like Mei, a feisty lava/boil user that had become the mizukage, a position that Zabuza had tried to un-fill. You see, when he tried to de-seat the previous kage, it was a time of blood and war, the kage had made the bloodlines of the village into a massacred sight. Zabuza had not liked this at all and tried, along with some of his fellow swordsmen, to take him down and free the spot for someone more capable. What most didn't know about him was that he actually didn't want the seat, he was only going to open it and wait until someone was worthy enough to take it from his hands.

Mei, instead, had defeated the kage and had taken his seat for Zabuza, a woman with two bloodlines, both chakra types, had defeated the holder of the three tails turtle. That was a feat in itself seeing as there was, from what I heard, an illusion placed on it and the host to make them hostile. The turtle himself was actually a peaceful creature that would rather live his days by swimming in the water near the village.

Now what most don't know about me exactly, is that the Kyuubi was not all that was sealed into me on the day of my birth. You see, a young woman had somehow shown up that day and started to help the Hokage, my father, out by holding the demon back. Sadly, she was injured badly and would have died on that day, even though she had nearly no physical wounds to speak of. When he summoned the death god, she had asked him to place her in me as well, saying that she could be there for me and help me in life.

Heh, help is one way to put it, she taught me how to read, write, walk, talk, she was basically a mother to me, but she thought of me as a little brother really. I guess it didn't help that in the end all the power that had been transferred to me was converted to a different power and energy that she personally had. Yes, I kept my strength, my speed, stamina, endurance, all of that. But when I tried to use my chakra for things other than pure chakra constructs, nothing happened at all.

Maybe I should tell you of her first. You see, she was a young woman, still is in fact, that loved nearly everything in life. Her only goal was to protect her family and see them all find love. She explained to me that she was not actually human at all, but rather a race that had fallen from the stars and found that on the day of my birth, she had somehow been transported between dimensions.

She told me that she and another, had saved a young girl, of only around eight years old at the time, from being experimented on after she was kidnaped by an army, her tama, or core, was badly injured and she was dying, something that the woman had wanted to keep from happening to her at all costs. So the woman decided to give the young girl her own core to help her body live. What she had not expected though, was to be sent back in time and across a dimension, going back only eight years and then being shoved to my own world.

This woman that had become like a sister to me, well, she is called Yume, or dream. She was a strong woman that fought with her fists and legs, hoping that she never needs her true power unless it was for a last call. You see, she had a power that was different from the rest of her kind. This power, it was the power of light, apparently she was the first to have this power, however I think that she was the first to have it on that planet, since her light was pink, mine on the other hand, when I was calm, it was the normal blue of chakra, when I am angry, now that is where it gets interesting, the light turns a dark, almost blood red with colors flowing through it at times.

You may be wondering why I am telling you all this, well, simply put, I don't actually have a place in this world any longer. I have had a feeling for several months now, a feeling of returning home, one that I couldn't shake for the life of me.

Hell, currently I sit at the top of a monument that was dedicated to the past kage of my village, Konoha. Looking over the village as it was bathed in a brilliant orange, and dark red light. I may live in this village, but it has long since stopped accepting me, I used to have friends here, used to have a make shift family as well. That dream has long since been shattered, along with my other dream of being Hokage one day.

Yeah, I know that there are some that think they like me, but I know better, they only like me because they see me as a means to get ahead in life and make their boyfriends jealous. No, I won't stand for being a scapegoat, never have, and never will. Yeah, I know of Hinata and her supposed crush on me as well. That was never really there either, she only saw me as a means to grow confidence, trying to gain her father's respect when she started to grow more confident because of me. Hell, I was going to marry her at one point, but sadly she became pregnant with my, or at least I think it was mine, child, the sad part is that she was asked, of all things, to get rid of it by her father. Of course she didn't hesitate for a second and fully agreed with it, needless to say, she never actually saw me again after that unless we were on missions.

Then there was Sakura, Heh, she only confessed to me to try and distract me, I soon figured that one out after she did it. She had tried to distract me so that I wouldn't go after her Sasuke kun, she had tried to kill him, although try is a bit too strong of a word. She couldn't get within twenty feet of him before she froze up and started to try and convince him to return again. After the war was ended by my hand, the bastard had indeed returned, then the bimbo had ran into his arms, same with Ino.

Ino had been dating Choji at the time, sad to say, the guy was heartbroken when she dumped him for a guy that was a traitor and stomped on everyone's feelings as if they were nothing but dirt on the ground. Her father, a man that owned a flower shop, was very disappointed in her, nearly disowning her if it weren't for Choji saying that it was fine.

As it happened the only ones that still talked with me on a regular basis were in fact Choji, Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru. Each of them nearly as lonely as myself. Though they eventually found someone that they could each be with. Mostly out of the damn village itself. Tenten had found a guy from either mist or cloud, can't remember which one it was though, Lee a nice girl that came from the land of rock, all strong and everything. Choji and Shikamaru had both found a pair of girls that came from the sand village, it seemed that they were friends with the wife of the kage there. Well, I guess friends is putting it lightly, it seemed that they were actually on a team with her most of the time.

So here I sit, thinking over my past and the possible future that I have, thinking of what may happen if I do actually go along with this little plan that Yume and I have made for me. With her help I have managed to craft a seal that will allow me to be transported to the dimension that actually holds the other sekirei, to be able to help those little birds find and learn love, something that many would say that I need as well.

It seems that when the Kyuubi was sealed into me, along with Yume -chan, the users knowledge of seals, as well as the ones that were known by my family, had transferred to me and Yume –-chan for some reason that we don't know. It just happened over time, slowly at first but when the Kyuubi was being extracted and then replaced by the energy of the Jyuubi, it slammed us with the knowledge, not bothering to give us any time to learn them and understand them. so after winning the war and defeating Madera and Tobi, we spent the past couple of years learning them, mastering their aspects and growing accustomed to the use of the seals that were ingrained into our minds.

**ZZ**

As he sat on the head of his father, Naruto kept looking out over the village with a sad look in his eyes before he heard a light giggle behind him getting him to look at the offender out of the corner of his eye.

"_come on Naruto-kun._" The woman spoke softly. "_there isn't much left for you here anyway, at least not anymore. I know that if we go back then you will at least find someone that will love you with all her heart._" She told him while hugging him from behind, her right arm slung over his shoulder as her left hand clasped her right on his chest, being wrapped under his own left arm.

"yeah, I know Yume -chan, but still, it's hard to just up and leave without getting one last look at the sunset." He told her, not caring that she formed behind him and was hugging him.

It was a fact that only he knew about in this world that Yume could give a ghostly apparition to comfort him, only being able to be seen, heard and felt by him. When she did form, she was never far from Naruto, or not actually apart from his touch, usually hugging him from behind as she was doing now. "_silly, I didn't tell you that we could watch the sunset, I was just saying that there is more for you out there than in this world Is all._" She whispered chastising into his ear. "_besides, you could have a real big sister there, unlike me, who is more along the lines of your sekirei/predecessor than family._"

"just because you aren't out here for real doesn't make you any less family Yume -chan. After all, you were the one that basically taught me everything I know really. Heck, you shown me how to control my strength, speed, even my chakra." He told her with a light laugh at the end.

"_We're just lucky that I wasn't the first that happened to come here. Don't know what would have happened if your mother wasn't who she was, let alone your father._" She told him calmly getting a nod from him.

"True, well, when do you think we should get this under way then Yume -chan?" Naruto asked her with a sigh, the sun having gone down passed the village wall.

"_Well, I say we should just get it over with, I miss Musubi -chan and them something awful. Oh, and Naruto-kun, so you know, the world that I originally come from, it's majorly different from this one, so be cautious about odd looking things that you don't recognize._" She told him getting a nod from him as he pulled a paper out of his pocket.

"I guess it's a good thing that we set this seal up beforehand otherwise I think that people would try to steal it from us before we could even properly use it."

"_No, it's a good thing that we had the forethought to send clones out to see if it would work first. That is what I am thankful for more._" She told him causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, I guess that was a good thing too." He spoke softly before he placed the seal on the ground, sending chakra into it the writing on it shot out of the paper and formed a large circle around him. "Well, I guess this is goodbye Konoha." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"_We should go now Naruto-kun; someone is bound to notice the large output of chakra for this seal._" Yume told him getting a nod.

"Let's do it then." He told her before he opened his eyes while gathering chakra, more than most even had access to. "Fuuin: sunpou no waapu" Naruto spoke softly as chakra signatures started to flood the area.

As the light that shot out around the seal and Naruto himself started to glow brighter and brighter, Naruto smirked as he saw the shocked looks from the people that he called friends in his younger years. Each one had either shocked or horrified looks on their faces, the only ones that held smiles, or smirks of their own were the friends that he still talked to, the ones that knew of his small plan and that he had felt like there was more that he could do.

"Good luck Naruto, you will need it if you get involved into something large like your life here." Shikamaru said to him getting a light nod in return before the light could fully close around Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing baka?" Sakura asked only for a portion of the light to shoot out from the casing and send her flying through the air causing Naruto to smirk, knowing that the light had acted on its own.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sasuke, the Hokage asked as he looked shocked at the massive amount of light that was being sent out from the large circle on the ground, though none of them could see what it was for, since the runes and the circle itself was sending out the light and unraveling itself while it grew brighter and brighter.

Soon the light itself started to die down showing that Naruto was no longer there for them to see. When they tried to see what he had done, other than teleport himself, they found nothing there, save for the charred ground where the circle was at, nothing remained of what was written there, or what it could have been making them all wonder what he had done, or where he had gone.

On this day, the day that Naruto Uzumaki had vanished, the world itself shook as if it was laughing at them. The skies wept at the loss of a powerful entity, far more powerful than the Kage's, all of them put together. The very air slashed the ground that he had stood on, making it even harder to tell what had happened while the rain smeared the ink and blackened earth even more.

On that day, the world knew that its savior had left for what several thought of as a better future for him.

**XNOTEX**

I will say first off, no, Yume and Miya will not be with Naruto under any circumstances. They will be more like family and support each other. Yume is sealed inside Naruto. Everyone will be out of whack, never read or watched the show or manga before; I may decide to while watching this. If they seem to start to change into what they are in the sow and manga, that is why.

Yes, I have the basis for the pairing, no it's not up for debate. The main I already have set, there are possibles that I have not made my mind up on yet. No, Minato will not be getting his full harem, there are strictly a few that I find don't actually suit him. Yes, he will still be in this.

No, I will not be revealing who, or rather, what his parents were until later on, unless I change my mind.

The seal is just basically, fuuin, for seal, dimension warp, that's it. All it does is make a massive circle of seals around the user, and when chakra is added, copious amounts, then the seal activates and blasts out light that then encases the user and teleports them away, as the name implies, to a different dimension.

No, he will not be able to use jutsu, per say, since his actual chakra is gone, he has to use what he can, constructs, simple as that. No, he will not meet Minato first off, no he will not wing Musubi, there are plenty with that motif, and I wanted to do something different than what any others are doing. Yes, he will have sekirei of his own, no; they are not based after any Naruto characters, or alternate anime or manga either. They are solely from the sekirei show. No he will not fight often; when he does fight he will be overly strong.

Any other questions ask and I will try to answer them.


	2. light

It was a peaceful morning, one that was normal in the land of the new Tokyo of japan. Well as normal as one can get with a giant clock tower in the middle of the town that was run by an insane man that was normally dressed in glaring white clothes and a cape. So yeah, normal day for everyone.

The day itself, so far, had been normal for many people, all the activities going on normally, people shopping, people working, the usual. However a certain purple haired female with a near permanent smile, a calm serene smile at that, walked through the north area of the town, heading back to her house. A silver haired woman next to her dressed in a black business suit while they talked over things that held little consequence to the normal world.

Now, I say normal because to these two, nearly nothing can be normal at all, having been found on, or finding an alien space ship tends to screw with someone's sense of normality. Yet here these two women are, calmly walking and talking as if everything was normal in the world.

"Takami-san, why exactly are we talking anyway? As I recall, you don't like being around me that much." The purple haired woman asked calmly to the other.

"Eh, it was either you or Minaka, personally, I prefer you to hi any day." Takami told her with a shrug. "How are things at Izumo anyway? Have enough tenants for yourself?"

"Oh, yes, things are doing well. The tenants are nice for lack of a better word. Takehito always wanted to be there full time; sadly he won't have that dream any longer." She said before looked down slightly sad at her husband's passing.

"I know, Miya, if I could have done something to help him I would have. I hope that someone can help fix your heart someday, it's not good to leave such a large hole in your life."

"Oh, you have the cracked egg though." Miya commented idly with a small mischievous tone in her voice.

"Tease all you want, you know I speak the truth. I know that there will be no one to replace Takehito, but I hope that there will be someone that you can care for just as much, as family." Takami told her while placing a hand gently on her shoulder to show she meant no harm by it.

"I know what you mean Takami, but it will be hard to see anyone like that. Especially after his death."

"I don't expect you to suddenly get over his death, I only want you to find someone that you can treat like family, it can be a brother or sister for all that matters, you just shouldn't be alone all the time, otherwise you will turn into a shrew, or some kind of evil hanya like many considered Takehito at times." Takami spoke softly, not wanting to anger Miya at all.

"It is kind of you Takami, but you know that it's not that easy to do. What exactly was it that you wanted other than to try and get me to find someone else?" she asked her walking partner.

"You got me, I wanted to ask if you could let Yukari stay while she took the entrance exams for collage, I would normally send her to stay with Minato, but…" she trailed off.

"If she obeys the rules, I don't mind. She will not need to pay if she only stays for the exams just so you know. Otherwise she will need to pay for the month and any more that she plans on staying." Miya told her getting a nod.

"I don't think she will stay for longer, the girl is rather independent as it is. I just wanted to make sure she had a place to go to when she got here so that she and I didn't have to worry about it for now." Takami said to the woman getting a nod.

"Well, if she chooses to stay for a bit, she will have a room at Maison Izumo." Miya said with a gently smile. "I'm sorry Takami, but this is where we must part, you have work to do while I must return to the inn."

"It was nice talking with you again Miya, hope it stays nice over there." Takami said as she gave a one handed wave to the woman as she turned and kept walking from her.

"You as well Takami." Miya spoke as well.

**ZZ**

A man was staring at a single large screen in front of his desk mounted on the wall. The reason that he was staring at the screen was actually somewhat shocking for him, let alone the woman that had entered the room shortly after he started to stare at it. The screen showed a large two digits on it, both digits flashing rapidly. These digits where something that they had never thought that they would ever see again, ever since the one that bore the number had sacrificed herself for a young girl that she had rescued.

"Would you care to explain… JUST HOW IS SHE STILL ACTIVE AFTER LOSING HER CORE?" the man calmly started before he yelled out as he pointed at the screen.

"What are you talking about Minaka?" the woman asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Number 8, Yume, she is still active, how is she still active let alone the fact that we couldn't find her after so long. It has been nearly 11 years since she sacrificed her core for number 88 to live. Where has she been, how is she still alive, how have we not found her before now?" he stated still pointing at the two numbers on the screen.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Minaka. How could she be active after this long with no core? And what do you mean by having found her?"

"What I mean is that she just suddenly shown up, as if she was hiding and was just winged. I have no idea how she could survive for so long without a core, but she has. Not only that but she has somehow evaded our sensors around the entire city all this time. We can't even get a fix on her signal anywhere, it's like she is the very air or light, or even the ground. Her signal is everywhere, when we get a fix, it suddenly moves to the other side of the town, then it goes up into the sky, then deep into the ground, one time it just vanished, without moving at all then appeared right back where it was." The man said in a frantic panic.

Staring wide eyed at what the man had just said, the woman son ran over to the terminal that was connected to the screen and started to punch in numbers and buttons, hoping to get a fix on her location, only for what the man had said to be proven true. When she got a location, it either moved or ceased to exist for several seconds to a full minute before it shown up again in the exact same spot then moved.

"Takami, do you know what is going on?" Minaka asked her calming down enough to talk normally.

"No… this is unheard of. We have the best sensors in the world. We are the only ones that can track the sekirei at all. How is this even possible let alone happening?" she spoke before asking, seemingly no one.

**ZZ**

A silver haired, exhausted looking woman snapped her eyes open when she felt something that she hadn't for many years now. The feeling of her energy balancing out and calming down, the only time that had ever happened was when her former captain and partner during the second squads days was alive.

"How… Yume, how are you alive?" she wondered out loud confusing the two trainees that were with her.

"um, Karasuba, what are you talking about?" a pink haired girl asked wondering while the other silver haired woman with a set of large clawed gauntlets rose an eyebrow in agreement.

"A person that we all had thought was dead. It seems that she has somehow come back to the land of the living." Their leader told them confusing them even more than before as they blinked.

"Huh?" the pink one sounded out.

"Nothing you should worry about. Even if we were sent after her, there is nothing that you two could do to her. She was the second captain while I am the third." Karasuba told them causing their eyes to widen minutely at this.

**ZZ**

"Oh my, what could be causing this?" Miya wondered as she placed a hand on her cheek while tilting her head, looking out at the yard to see a massive and oddly moving beam of light shooting around erratically, having only shot into the yard seconds ago before it shot off again. "Hentai glasses… what do you know of this?" she asked a duck that sat on her countertop.

"Ah~ Miya-tan, why so mean?" the duck voiced back. "This light seems to be connected to a sekirei, number 08, Yume. She has been gone for a little over a decade now, no one knows where she is, was, or could have been for all this time. She gave her core to a young one to help heal her. Everyone thought that she was dead, even her longtime partner and counterpart, Karasuba."

"Oh my, this is big. Do you know where she is now then?"

"That's just the thing, not only do I not know, MBI can't get a lock on her location. It's like she is a spirit that has come to haunt us. There is no way that we can get a fix until she stops moving around this much."

**ZZ**

Standing on the clock tower, Minaka watched as the large pillar of light shot around the city, sometimes moving lower, some higher, but always moving unless it suddenly vanished. "This light, it has to be something to do with number 8. But what does it mean and what is it doing?" he asked himself while he watched, not taking his eyes off the light for even one second to blink.

"Minaka, what is it that you are thinking now?" Takami asked him as she walked up behind him.

"Takami -chan, I think that this will that someone is going to enter the playing field that we had never expected before." He told her without even a single glance back.

Sighing to herself, Takami turned around and started to head into the tower, only to stop when she noticed that the light had appeared directly in front of her causing her to look at it in wonder. The light stayed there for several seconds, before a smiling face shown inside it to her shock. The face she saw was one that she remembered very clearly, it was the face of the number 08 sekirei, Yume. Before her face vanished and the beam of light went on further, she saw Yume wink at her as if she knew something that neither she nor Minaka knew, and it rattled her slightly.

Looking at the ground in front of her, Takami noted that there was now a series of odd script lining the floor of the roof and going all the way to the edge where the light went off. Not being able to read it at all, she tried taking a picture, tried being the keyword. When the camera flashed and she looked at the picture in the camera's history, all she saw was a regular roof, the ground in front of where she stood, on the camera, was blank, as if nothing was there at all.

**ZZ**

Watching the large beam of light was actually rather interesting as a certain woman had found out from her seat on an unfinished skyscraper in the middle of the northwestern part of the town. When it hit the people in the streets it seemed to faze right through them, not doing anything to harm them and leaving a solid line of text behind in its wake, none of it touching the humans at all.

Wanting to test something, the woman sat still, perfectly still, as the beam came at her in a straight line. Unmoving save for placing more sake in a dish that she held and drinking it, she watched as it grew closer and closer until it suddenly came to an abrupt stop mere inches from her face causing her to blink at it amusedly as it seemed to have been playing with her for a moment before it shot off to the right, as if it was making sure not to touch her at all.

"Hmm, odd ball of light we have there." She commented idly to herself as she watched it go. Her little test was essentially broken due to it not touching her at all. She had noticed that when it came near anyone that was related to MBI in any way that it either stopped, vanished or moved around them in some way.

**ZZ**

Miya was looking out at the yard from her spot on the porch of her house as she looked at the light that had returned to the inn shortly after it had traversed several times around the entire city as if it were making or looking for something. She didn't care to pay enough attention to the fact that it was leaving behind script since it wasn't doing anything harmful anywhere.

As she looked at it, a woman, looking nearly the same age as Miya herself, stepped up behind the landlady with a curious look on her face.

"Miya-tan, it seems that Yume-tan has decided to stop jumping around so much. We finally have a lock on her, though it isn't steady and keeps flickering back and forth with nothing. That light, it's her." The woman told her getting a slight nod.

"I see Matsu, thank you. I have a feeling we will be getting a new tenant shortly." Miya told her.

"Oh, Miya, what's with the light?" a male asked as he walked up to the two women.

"Oh, just someone that has been gone for a long while. She may be joining us here Kagari." Miya told him in response before the light suddenly burst outwards sending the two others against the wall as Miya bent her knees to give her a better grip so as to stay steady.

"Miya…" Matsu called out to her as she hit the wall hard.

"The pressure is very strong isn't it Matsu?" the woman asked calmly despite the amount of force that was being sent out at them all at once.

Running was heard as a woman came out of the hall before she too was forced to stay to the wall while she looked at the light. This woman, unlike the other two, wasn't wearing a dress or kimono type outfit, but rather was wearing a long/short sleeved purple and red shirt with a yellow star directly in the middle of her chest, a large number 10 on her back, a pair of half leg pants as well to complete the look.

"Miya, just what is going on?" she asked strained as she looked at the light surrounded form of Miya, all the three could actually see of Miya was her shadow covered back from the light that was being shot out from in front of them.

"A guest." Was all the reply that was given, and even then it seemed to be slightly forced from how she positioned herself and the pressure from the light.

Before any more talk could be issued, a large amount of chains and ropes shot from the ground, constricting around the light before it started to force it to recede until it was only a long slender, human sized, beam of light that pierced the clouds above and cleared any darkness that was around it away easily. They started to hear a clear cracking sound, one that could be associated with the sound of glass getting cracked by something, before the light suddenly shattered along with the things holding it.

When the light shattered, the pressure was suddenly taken away causing the four to either fall, or jump from the amount of force they were pushing out while trying not to get hurt at all by the lights force. Shaking their heads to regain their focus, the group looked at the area before they saw that several sections of the yard and, looking further, the entire city, were being lit up and seemed to be moving very fast before it unraveled fully and vanished.

"Ugh, that was very unpleasant. Note to self, horrible way to travel, hurts like hell." They heard a distinctly male voice say from the spot in the yard. Looking up they saw that there was now a human looking male kneeling in front of them while seemingly catching his breath from how he got there in the first place. A black bomber jacket was over a white shirt, the numbers 8.9 on it with what they knew for a fact as a sekirei mark on his chest. A pair of brown denim pants above a pair of black combat boots.

"Who are you sir?" Miya asked as she walked up to him, waiting for him to stand for his answer.

"Give me a minute here lady. Hard to adjust right now." He told her as he started to stand up slowly. As he stood they could hear distinct pops and cracks coming from him, very loudly I might add.

Suddenly a small group landed in the yard alarming the four while he simply looked at them from the corner of his eye. "You are to come with us. We have questions for you." A silver haired woman told him.

"Karasuba, you know that you are forbidden to set foot on these grounds." Miya told her.

"I am not here for this Miya, I am here for Yume. Where is she?" Karasuba asked the man in front of her after telling Miya.

"Take a look for yourself." Was all the man said before a woman shown behind him, seemingly hugging him as she appeared, giving a light wave at them as they saw her.

"You will come with us human, or else." She spoke harshly as she saw the woman behind him.

"Karasuba, I advise you to leave… now." Miya said as she noted the hard look that was being given to her former teammate from both, the woman and the man that was in front of both of them.

"Miya, I already told you… urk." She started before she was sent flying away by a strong and powerful blow. Her flight was soon joined by the other two that was with her, one looking at this whole thing with a casual air as she flew, the other screaming all the way until they slammed against the clock tower miles away, narrowly missing a man dressed in white.

"I don't take kindly to someone I just met telling me what to do, nor do I to threats, Miya right?" the man said before he questioned as if making sure while he pointed at her.

"Yes, I am Miya Asama. This is Maison Izumo, a boarding house." She told him calmly.

"You can see her can't you?" the man suddenly asked out of the blue.

"If you mean the woman behind you… yes." She said with a firm nod.

"_Naruto-kun, this is Miya, the first leader of the squad I told you about, the one that you just sent flying was my old teammate and partner, Karasuba. If I am right, based on these two seeing me, then all sekirei can essentially see me with you. I will not be totally sure until we meet others and test this theory out more._" Yume told him softly.

"Right Yume -chan. Well, Miya -chan, let me introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I will explain more once we are inside if you will." He told her getting a nod from her as she turned and headed into the building, Matsu already having left when she saw the disciplinary squad in the yard, the other two having started heading inside after Naruto had sent them flying.

**XNOTEX**

Chakra constructs anything to do with shape, not element change. So he could form dragon out of the light if he wanted, chains, ropes, and balls of light that can incinerate people, whatever he actually wants. He is the unpredictable ninja for a reason.

Things like the zanpakuto, no I don't think I will have him doing that. Yes, it would be amusing at times to see him actually spar with Miya or clash with Karasuba using a sword, however I don't see him actually using it outside of being fair and even with those two or Mutsu. So no, I don't actually have him with one.

Leaf bashing, no, just that he doesn't like most of the village, doesn't see eye to eye with them over Sasuke getting the position instead of Naruto, who saved the village several times, and nearly risked his life more times than almost any other ninja ever did. So no, bashing will not take place in this; in fact the only time that they will actually play a major part in this is in the first chapter, the prologue.

Not sure what you mean by him losing his core. His chakra was converted into a veritable tama/ sekirei core, in terms only. He will not actually deactivate if he takes a large amount of damage, nor will he be terminated if he crest is touched. His power is like Yume in a way, while also like Musubi as well. He only has a lot more. The idea was more that she was accidently sealed into him as well, thus giving him a family figure that raised him, and looked after him as he grew, something that had not been done as of yet. If that was unclear, sorry.

I actually seemed not to verify exactly how strong he would be when he truly fought. When he actually fights, for real, he is nearly on Miya's level, more on terms with Yume more likely than not. When he releases his full power and doesn't control it, then the pressure alone is on Miya's level. Only she can actually stand against it. He is as strong and fast as Yume, if not slightly more so in terms of speed.

Yukari, and Akitsu, I am taking under consideration. Akitsu may not be in with him as a more prominent person, there are a few with her like that already, Yukari, and there is only a couple with her in any way liking him, including my own crystal chain ashikabi story. Her and Chiho are both under consideration for an actual more major role than most, Chiho is under the same boat as Yukari with only a couple for her as well.

Also, if you have a problem with comments about nudity or clothes ripping off for seemingly no reason, keep in mind that, as far as I know, none of the women in the show and manga actually wear anything under their top, most don't give a fuck if people see them naked, one claims she forgets her panties, and nearly every single sekirei dresses skimpy, showing off their breasts, ass, or their entire body, only because either the ashikabi asked them to, or Minaka stated it was fine. If you don't like these things, then I suggest that you don't read this at all, mainly because I won't give a damn if they are in there, like so many others in this section.

And so that people know this, if they care to read this that is, even if I watch and or read the show and manga, the characters will still be out of it for some of it. I know that there are people that don't agree with how I am taking this up, having not read or watched either, but honestly, I place my take on how they act and that is what I will do, no matter if I have done 'research' as some call it. The wiki does no really help me since it only gives vague clues at best on how they act or talk. Hell, the only way to know for sure what they act like is to ask the author, of the original series, otherwise, you will never gain the right idea. Personally I don't plan on finding the lady that made the sekirei manga and asking her. I doubt that I speak the right language for that anyway.


	3. tenant

Taking a seat across from Miya, Naruto settled himself, getting comfortable before he started to talk.

"Care to explain how you just shown up and have number 8 with you?" Miya asked him.

"Well, the reason I have _Yume,_ with me is because she was sealed into me when I was born, along with a demon, but the demon is gone now. The place that we were at, it is actually in an alternate dimension so I had to make a way to come here once we started feeling that there was something that else that was essentially calling us. We used a seal, or something that can handle and manipulate massive amounts of energy, to transport us here, hence the large beam of light. What we didn't know, is where we would end up, but luckily, Yume -chan managed to control that just enough for us to land here, at Izumo." He told them getting a set of slightly confused nods.

"Is there anyone else that can come here from your dimension?" Miya asked him.

"Luckily, no. we are the only ones that know how it works and we only made one copy, the seal itself was designed to erase after the use. What is left is charred ground, or just ink, nothing more. Where we go, it is erased just as it was made, the light that you all saw, that is what was letting us come here, it was making the seal here so that we could get a lock on the place that we had intended to go to. When it was done and we were here, it started to erode into light leaving nothing to be seen, it can't be copied since it was made from light that came from both, myself and Yume. If a picture was to be taken, all that it would show is either the normal ground, or a strip of light that causes glares on the picture." Naruto told them with a small smile, knowing that there was no way that anyone else could even use the seal ever.

"I see, would you explain why you can control light then?" she asked in return.

"I can control it because I am me, and Yume -chan is Yume." Naruto told her with a shrug.

"_Naruto-kun, I don't think it would matter if we tell her the whole truth._" He heard Yume speak into his ear getting a raised eyebrow from Miya as she saw Yume move her lips.

"Can you hear her by any chance?" Naruto asked Miya getting a shake of her head.

"No, it seems that when she speaks only you can hear her, but I think most we all can see her."

"Very well first captain." Naruto commented casually causing a shocked look to spread across the room at the idle comment. "Oh don't be so surprised, Yume -chan told me about the disciplinary squads and their members, well the first to squads that is. I only know about the captain of the current one since she was Yume's partner in the second. I know you are sekirei Miya, number 1 to be precise. If you do not wish it I will not reveal that I know this to anyone, I give you my word on this. I myself have a secret that I would not like to reveal too many yet, let alone let the MBI know of. They would try to take advantage of me if they knew this." He told her causing her to slowly take her hand away from her katana hilt with a slow nod of thanks.

"I… appreciate that Naruto san. If I may, in return for knowing mine, would you tell me yours?" she asked referring to his secret.

"Oh, come now Miya -chan, no need to be so formal, I don't like formalities all that much. But aside from that, yes, in return I will let you know my secret. I hope that you three will not tell anyone correct." Naruto spoke, as he glanced at the other two that sat at the table and the wall. Getting nods from the two at the table and a feeling of understanding from the wall. "While I am not a sekirei, like you four, I am at the same time. I am a second generation, alternate type sekirei. My powers, they are the exact, yet different, as Yume's power. When I finished a war within my own dimension before coming here, all of my power, it turned into a sekirei core. I am unable to de terminated by normal means. When I take damage, I heal nearly instantly that is how I was able to stand so easily just a little bit ago. I may not need an ashikabi, like normal sekirei at least, it is still best that I have one. I can refrain from being winged as you so eloquently put it, and when I let my power go, it is the same level as your Miya -chan."

"How…" the younger female at the table stated shocked.

"My power, it is somewhat combined with the power that Yume had, as well as a ten tailed demon. So you could say that while I am human, and sekirei, I am also somewhat of a demon. No, I will not turn evil or anything, it is only in power alone that I took the title of demon. What you see if my real form, so you need not worry about that. If you let me, I would like a room however, Miya -chan." Naruto said to the woman before turning his attention back at the landlady.

"My husband, he wouldn't want to turn you away simply for being different. He always liked to help those in need. So welcome home, to Maison Izumo." Miya told him with a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks, though I will need a bit before I can come up with some income, maybe a few days to say the least. Shouldn't take longer than a week. My godfather was a writer, and nearly every guy liked his second series of books, the first wasn't that well received for some reason, though my parents and I liked it." He told them while pulling out a pair of books from seemingly nowhere. The first was a regular looking book with the words, tale of the utterly gutsy ninja, on it, the second, an orange book with a no symbol on it, the words, Icha Icha paradise, on it. "The first, this one, is about a ninja that never gave up and essentially entailed my entire life before I was even born. My parents named me after the ninja, and hoped that I would grow into a man that was like him. The second on the other hand, is a perverted smut filled book, barely any story before he got me to revise them when he took me on a trip, made me write one as well. I just saw them as a way to make money really. Everyone like them after I started them, they still had the smut in them, just toned down and put far more romance into it so that females could enjoy it as well. This is the first one that he actually made." Naruto said, gesturing to each book as he mentioned the specific one.

"Oh, I think I must state the rules to you if you have these." Miya said as a hanya mask appeared behind her scaring the three others while Naruto and Yume looked at it like they saw it every day and had become used to it.

"Very nice, though if you want to scare me, you have to try harder, being in a war and not really liked that well by your home, this mask is like a child to me. As well as the fact that the Kyuubi was much scarier than this thing." Naruto told her. "If one of your rules is about sexual acts, don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything of the sort while I stay here. I only use my imagination for the books nothing more, so you need not worry, after all, never really doing that before, I figure that I can wait till I marry after all." Naruto said casually shocking the woman as she heard this.

"I see, well, I will say that one of them is that there are no explicit acts allowed here. Another is no fighting." She told him as she recovered from her shock.

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about from me unless I am attacked first, I won't start the fight. If you like I could refrain from talking about the Icha books while outside of my room or in the presence of any children that may come here. I won't bring them out of my room unless I am taking them to the publishers either, just so you know." Naruto said to her, respecting her wish to keep the inn a pure and welcoming place for everyone. "What I do ask however, is if I get either an ashikabi, or am able to wing sekirei, you allow them to stay with me in my room, and I will promise that nothing will happen. But if I get one that already has one that stays here, then I won't stop them from staying with the other. Though I do hope that the person will be female. I don't like the thought of being with a male at all." He said to them getting a set of laughs as he made a disgusted look on his face.

"If you can guarantee that there will be nothing going on inside the rooms, or outside, then I will not stop you from doing that. It is acceptable that you still work on them while they are not brought out of your room and that you don't use any of us without our permission for your characters." She told him, knowing that he would possibly need characters to base his people off of.

"I can respect that. I don't think you would actually like to be in that one, so if you don't mind, I could base one off you in the gutsy ninja set. No smut in that one won't be either. Just romance, adventure, jokes, that sort. The smut and sexual things are reserved for Icha." Naruto told them getting a light nod from Miya.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as you don't use me for anything explicit. I will let you base someone off me, but I would like to have a copy when you are done so that I may read it as well." She told him getting a happy nod from him.

"If you three would also like one, I don't mind. The hiding girl doesn't seem to be one to leave the house anyway so I don't see how she would get them anyway. The guy and the other girl seem to be the type to come and go more often than normal but from the way they look, I don't think that you will be buying much of anything like books anyway." Naruto told them getting a light nod from the two.

"That is true, hentai glasses doesn't leave the house. If you ever need her, there is a secret room upstairs that she lives in. she is normally inside there. Also, Matsu, no experiments in the house." Miya told Naruto before she turned her attention to the ceiling above her as she addressed Matsu.

**ZZ**

"What happened that caused you three to be sent flying? Did you make the hanya angry?" Takami asked as she watched the three members of the disciplinary squad get pried from the wall.

"It… it wasn't Miya, it was a human. He had Yume behind him. I think he kicked us or something, we could see it." Karasuba spoke out as she hit the floor with a thud after being pried from the wall.

"You're telling us that a single male human was able to overpower all three of you and send you flying miles away without a shred of help from Miya? That's impossible." She told them.

"Look, if it is or isn't impossible isn't up for debate, it happened, I know it was him that sent me flying. It felt as if Yume herself hit me with all her power." Karasuba spoke icily as she glared at the ground in front of her.

"A human that can fight sekirei and sent them flying. What an unexpected outcome in the game that will play out in the coming year." Minaka commented to himself, though everyone on the roof could clearly hear him.

"Minaka, you idiot, do you understand what this means? A human that can send a sekirei flying like that, it should not be possible." Takami yelled out at him angrily.

**ZZ**

"Oh, by the way bro, what's with the number? Is it yours or something?" the lone woman that he didn't know the name of asked him.

"Ah, well, the 8 was Yume's originally, I added the .9 since the amount of tails that the demon that was sealed into me at the same time as her had 9, so I thought that it fit, better than .10 to be sure. The amount of tails from the one I took its power had, in case you're wondering. Besides, there is no actually way that they will find out that Yume is with me unless I am standing directly in front of them and she decides to pop out, otherwise, it will seem like she is phasing in and out, the only reason that they actually found us was because the amount of power we were putting out at the moment and the fact that I wasn't trying to hold it in, added to us just getting here. Kind of went out of hand so they noticed us." He told them with a sheepish look on his face.

"I see, by the way Miya, where will bro be staying anyway? Upstairs or down?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't see a problem with him staying down here; we can put him in room 103." She spoke with a smile getting a set of nods from them. "well, come on and I will show you to your room." Miya told Naruto as she stood up and started to walk towards the hall and then a series of doors.

"so, Miya, what do you think of all this? I mean the whole me being from a different dimension and all." Naruto asked her.

"oh, well, I think that it is all very interesting. My husband would have loved to hear of it all. You see, he loved everything different, his best friend called him an experiment nutjob at times, saying that he can only do his job, at times I must agree with that statement, Takehito sure loved his work. You should be made aware, since this concerns you as well. There is a plan for sekirei and their ashikabi to participate in, it is called by the cracked egg, as the sekirei plan, it was originally only to protect the sleeping little birds, but you see, minaka had changed it majorly into what will become a battle royal in a years' time. in one years' time, the rest of the birds shall be released from their cage to find an ashikabi and battle their way to the skies above. Takehito and I, we both hate this plan. I don't want to see the little birds that are my family be taken away for the sick pleasure of some crazy human, it is wrong." She said to him.

"oh, so if I meet an ashikabi, and am able to be winged, then I will actually be forced into this thing?"

"well, they will not come after you so long as you are here, but you would still be able to take place in it. There shouldn't be anyone foolish enough to attack the inn at all. I am the strongest after all, and Yume was said to be the second, so If you have her power, and limits, then you are now the strongest of us. I wont take part in this foolish plan, no matter what. I will only defend my inn, and uphold my rules." She told him.

"I see, any chance you will explain the mask thing for me?" Naruto asked her casually after he nodded in understanding to her.

"oh my, what in the world are you talking about my dear?" she asked pleasantly as she tilted her head to him causing him to laugh at her acting clueless to what he wanted to know.

**ZZ**

"Hmm,the light stopped several minutes ago, and hasn't come back yet. I wonder what happened to it, maybe Miya scared it off with that thing she does." A woman drinking stated to herself as she sat on a beam. "wouldn't be the first time anyway. that woman sure is scary." She said before she started to drink straight from the bottle, not bothering with the sake dish that she held in her hand.

**ZZ**

"captain, what was that man, he wasn't a sekirei that's for sure, but he couldn't have been human either." The pink haired woman asked to Karasuba.

"come now washboard, kukukukuku, if the captain isn't worried, then we shouldn't be either." The other silver haired woman said to her after laughing when she saw the washboard sulk in a corner of the room.

"I don't know, but I sure do want to find out. Then I can take care of him with my blade." Karasuba spoke as she narrowed her eyes at the thought of killing the man that had sent her flying through the air.

"captain is scary when she is like this." Pink said to silver in a whisper.

"yeah, she is. I sure hope that I never get on her bad side when she is like this." silver whispered back.

**ZZ**

"well, this is your room, I hope you don't mind, I haven't had a chance to clean it yet. Once you get money coming in, you can get things for it to make it more homely for yourself and any future guests you may have later on." Miya told Naruto happily.

"thanks, I don't know what I would actually get right now, but when I do get money coming in, would either you or the star girl come help me out, not knowing where most of the stuff is in this place some company would help out."

"well, I wouldn't mind, and I don't think Uzume would mind either. She is the other girl that was with us at the table, the man is Kagari, and, since you already know of her, the one that was hiding is called Matsu, just so you know for future reference." Miya told him with a light smile on her face.

"so star is Uzume and glasses is Matsu, guy is Kagari. From what I can tell, Kagari is a fire type, Matsu didn't have much in the way of fighting skills, so… information, right?" getting an amused nod from Miya, Naruto continued, "Uzume would be more of a long range and support fighter I think, considering her lithe frame and all. "

**XNOTEX**

To note, I would like to point out, if you haven't noticed, or wondered, this is before Uzume meets Chiho, and after Matsu leaves MBI, they never really specify a time as far as I know right now, only seen up to 9 on anime, so I put it at a full year before the plan Is actually started with Minato being inducted. I hope that I gave a good enough description of why the sensors are having a hard time for.

The constructs, he wont actually use them much, use them yes just not every time he fights, or finds things to be boring. He isn't fully aware of what it can do at the moment, seeing as he hasn't really tried much with it to be sure of the limits, he knows how to use photonic blasts like Yume can, seeing as she taught him control using them.

Pairing, I removed Yume and Miya, because I already have one with Yume, Miya is more like a mother or sister to the entire race of sekirei. It wont be feesible if Naruto is a sekirei, even a hybrid, and still with Miya. To some, including myself, that is just like incest for him, now, for the regular ones, basically all but Miya herself, this will not apply since, in fact he feels a sense of kinship to Miya, leaving him, if he wasn't already, unaffected by the mask fully.

You want Karasuba, go to my other fanfic, disciplinary ashikabi, it may not update for a bit, but it is still active, that one has Karasuba as pairing. Enjoy it, don't bitch about the cards unless you think it through first.

The main, sekirei pairing in this will not happen for a bit, may take anywhere from one to three chapters, I will have decided on ashikabi most likely by the time I make the next chapter. This will be different from show/ manga for sure, alternate points, most likely switching between the two when I get to reading it as well.

It kind of sucks that most of the other good stories of this section don't get updated often enough it seems.


End file.
